gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Commander
='COMMANDER - UNITED STATES OF AMERICA'= In the United States Navy, the United States Coast Guard and the United States Public Health Service Commissioned Corps, commander (CDR) is a senior officer rank, with the pay grade of O-5. Commander ranks above Lieutenant Commander and below Captain. Commander is equivalent to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel in the other uniformed services. Notably, it is the first rank at which the holder wears an embellished cap, whereas officers of the other services are entitled to embellishment at O-4 rank. Promotion to commander in the US Navy is governed by Department of War policies derived from the War Officer Personnel Management Act of 1980. DOPMA guidelines suggest 70% of lieutenant commanders should be promoted to commander after serving a minimum of three years at their present rank and after attaining 15-17 years of cumulative commissioned service. A commander in the U.S. Navy may command a Frigate, Destroyer, submarine, aviation squadron or small shore activity, or may serve on a staff (typically as executive officer) or as executive officer of a larger vessel. An officer in the rank of commander who commands a vessel may also be referred to as "captain" as a courtesy title, or informally referred to as "skipper". Historically, the rank of "commander" was originally called "master commandant" in the U.S. Navy. This rank corresponded in function to "master and commander" in the Royal Navy. It was later changed in 1838 to its modern form. Although it exists largely as a maritime training organization, the U.S. Maritime Service has the grade of commander. The commission is appointed by the President via the Secretary of Transportation, making it a federally recognized rank with a corresponding paygrade. 'Commanders In Each Branch' 'United Coast Guard' Below are all of the possible billets a Commander can occupy as a member of the United States Coast Guard. #Commanding Officer (CO) of a Minor Ship. #Executive & First Officer (XO) of a Capital Ship. #Chief Administration & Personnel Officer (C1) of a Squadron. #Chief Intelligence & Security Officer (C2) of a Squadron. #Chief Operations Officer (C3) of a Capital Ship. #Chief Logistics Officer (C4) of a Squadron. #Chief Plans Officer (C5) of a Squadron. #Chief Signal Officer (C6) of a Squadron. #Chief Training Officer (C7) of a Squadron. #Chief Contracts & Finance Officer (C8) of a Squadron. #Chief Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (C9) of a Squadron. #Deputy Administration & Personnel Officer (C1i) of a Task Group. #Deputy Intelligence & Security Officer (C2i) of a Task Group. #Deputy Operations Officer (C3i) of a Squadron. #Deputy Logistics Officer (C4i) of a Task Group. #Deputy Plans Officer (C5i) of a Task Group. #Deputy Signal Officer (C6i) of a Task Group. #Deputy Training Officer (C7i) of a Task Group. #Deputy Contracts & Finance Officer (C8i) of a Task Group. #Deputy Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (C9i) of a Task Group. 'United States Navy' Below are all of the possible billets a Commander can occupy as a member of the United States Navy. #Commanding Officer (CO) of a Minor Ship. #Executive & First Officer (XO) of a Capital Ship. #Chief Administration & Personnel Officer (N1) of a Squadron. #Chief Intelligence & Security Officer (N2) of a Squadron. #Chief Operations Officer (N3) of a Capital Ship. #Chief Logistics Officer (N4) of a Squadron. #Chief Plans Officer (N5) of a Squadron. #Chief Signal Officer (N6) of a Squadron. #Chief Training Officer (N7) of a Squadron. #Chief Contracts & Finance Officer (N8) of a Squadron. #Chief Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (N9) of a Squadron. #Deputy Administration & Personnel Officer (N1i) of a Task Group. #Deputy Intelligence & Security Officer (N2i) of a Task Group. #Deputy Operations Officer (N3i) of a Squadron. #Deputy Logistics Officer (N4i) of a Task Group. #Deputy Plans Officer (N5i) of a Task Group. #Deputy Signal Officer (N6i) of a Task Group. #Deputy Training Officer (N7i) of a Task Group. #Deputy Contracts & Finance Officer (N8i) of a Task Group. #Deputy Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (N9i) of a Task Group. <<<< BACK Category:Commander Category:Commander (Naval) Category:Officer Category:Military Officer Category:Commissioned Officer Category:Tau'ri Military Rank Category:United States Military Rank Category:United States Coast Guard Category:United States Navy Rank